


Sauron in Utumno

by Kaijuhobbit (orphan_account)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaijuhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron and his former master interaction in Utumno just before Morgoth is defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauron in Utumno

Aulë was swinging around his hammer, slaying great monsters devised by Melkor and smashing engines, walls, whatever enemies and objects that were in his way.  
The Valar and Maiar of the West were in Utumno. After a long siege the defense of the underground fortress was finally leveled and the Host of the West marched in to Utumno and it seemed like the Melkor's greatest stronghold was about to be taken. But there were still mighty force left to fight back against the Host of the West. There still were giant monsters with immense strength that guarded every halls and there were Umaiar and other mysterious evil spirit that were unknown to the Valar.  
The last onset of the desperate servants of Melkor was so vehement that the Host of the West were driven back and they scattered, fighting their own battles. Aulë was killing his way through huge reptilian monsters. They were very fierce and ferocious and Aulë hoped to fight such things ever again. He wondered what creatures were corrupted into these.  
Why do we have to fight was his thought. If Eru was almighty, why did he allowed Melkor to create evil. If he prevented Melkor from creating evil then... His thoughts were interrupted by trembling of the ground beneath him and there came many colossal monsters named Were-worms. They were used to delve tunnels of Utumno. Aulë had hard time slaying these enormous worms and many fled, digging away to safety.  
He ran into several Umaiar along the way. There weren't many left of them. They were the most powerful servants of Melkor and the Valar mostly dealt with them. Most of them were now defeated or captured. The Vala managed to dispatch them continued to march down the corridor.  
Aulë hoped no other Maia ever fall to evil again, for one of them used to be..  
He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear whip crack.  
His legs were pulled violently and he felled to the floor. Fiery whip was roped around his legs and before he can recuperate the Balrog hacked at Aulë's abdomen with its fiery axe. Being the smith of the Valar, the heat didn't harmed him much but the axe still damaged him. Before the Balrog can strike again the Vala swung his hammer at the demon and it was sent flying through the air with its head cracked. These Umaiar needed to be eliminated. Aulë quickly tore away the fiery whip from his legs and got up. The Balrog was up as well. The Balrog was Lungorthin who was always at the side of Melkor.  
Aulë was very weary from all the previous battle with countless monsters and other Umaiar but he was still strong. After receiving few more powerful blow to the head the wounded Balrog retreated. But not before giving injuries to the Vala which was a feat he probably would never perform again.  
Aulë didn't pursued the Balrog for he was more concerned about finding other Valar and confronting Melkor. So on he went.  
Then he saw familiar heard sound of battle and familiar voices ahead. He rushed to the scene to find Oromë, Eonwë and Yavanna battling a colossal spider.  
This giant spider was a form worn by an evil spirit Ungoliant. Of her origin not even the Valar knew and Aulë didn't want to know. The titanic battle shook the surroundings. Giant vines were wrapped around the giant spider..probably Yavanna's doing. Eonwë and Oromë slashed and hacked at the giant spider to no avail.  
Ungoliant struggled with great fierceness and the vines binding her were ripped apart and she thrashed about. The floor beneath her started to crumble. Ungoliant struck down Yavanna with all she got and the Valië fell to the lower floor along with enormous chunks of rocks. The giant spider jumped toward Aulë even as he was running at her and landed behind him. The ground beneath the Vala collapsed and he fell to the lower floor as Ungoliant resumed her battle with the two Ainu above.  
Aulë had just recovered when he felt a heavy spiky object hit him in the head with a tremendous force. The world spinned around him before the ground rushed meet his face.  
The Vala gained his feet and looked around for the enemy, his senses returning to his body. He should not to wear flesh if there ever was another battle. They causes too much pain in his opinion.  
His eyes fixed on a figure standing just a stride away from him. The figure was raising its mace and then paused when his eyes were on it.  
The caped metalic figure's golden eyes met his and Aulë instantly recognized it.  
The two figures stared at each other for Eru knows what time. Aulë's eyes darted to the ruins behind Sauron where unconscious Yavanna lay. Sauron slowly turned his head with his mace pointed at his former master. Aulë slowly moved around the Maia, his eyes darting from his wife to the Maia.  
Sauron turned his head back at Aulë.  
Sauron didn't stop his former master as Aulë rushed to his unconscious wife.  
Aulë faced the Maia again when he had picked up Yavanna.  
At that moment their surroundings trembled. The entire fortress seemed to be shaking. It lasted for a short time and soon Tulkas' victorious war cry was heard.  
Aulë turned back to the Maia and extended his hand at him.  
Come with me.. he said.  
The former Maia of Aulë seemed taken back. There was definitely a hesitation in his eyes.  
But it lasted a second and the Maia pointed his mace at the Vala, probably warning him to go.  
Then someone called out to Sauron. Aulë didn't recognized it the name. It must be what Mairon's comrades call him. Sauron turned his head toward whoever it was and did a gesture that Aulë didn't recognized.  
Then he turned back to look at his former master for the last time and then raced away to a cavern dug by the Were-worms.  
Melkor was captured and Utumno was destroyed. As the victorious Host of the West marched away to Valinor, Aulë looked back at the ruins of Utumno with sorrow in his eyes.  
"Our master will return." Gothmog said.  
Sauron was silent.  
"I see you met the Vala you have served back then." Gothmog said after looking at Sauron.  
"Forget about them, friend. They will forget you soon. To them, you're just another enemy to destroy now."  
Sauron was still silent.  
"We only have each other now. Everyone else is gone and orcs are useless creatures."  
Sauron concluded that his fate was decided.  
With that Sauron and the seven Balrogs, last of the corrupted Maiar of Melkor, came to reside in Angband and waited for their master to return. 

**Author's Note:**

> First story. Someone give me advice?


End file.
